Bloodmoon
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: Set in an alternate universe with my character I created. Lecter and the Titans are about to experience an event that comes every millenia. Can Lecter be saved from this horror? Start of my pairing of Raven and Lecter.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to the Bloodmoon

**Bloodmoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the character, Lucian, but I do own the character I created, Lecter. This is set to an alternative universe.**

Chapter One: Prelude to the Bloodmoon

It was another typical day for Lecter, one minute he is in his room working on his studies, next he's fighting an oversize nerd named Control Freak with a souped up remote.

Lecter had some help dealing with the movie geek with his five closest friends: Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy, the Teen Titans.

Although all six of them had unique abilities, Lecter's powers came from a 'supposed' mythical creature.

Lecter was a werewolf but no ordinary werewolf; he was born by human parents and carried the lycan gene.

After loosing his parents in a horrible accident, Lecter headed west where he met his teacher, Lucian.

Lecter would learn of his destiny, he was the chosen one of the werewolf race, prophesized to bring peace and salvation for his people.

While learning of the prophecy, Lecter met his soon-to-be five friends.

Getting back to this particular day, the Titans had just finished beating Control Freak and decided to have a victory snack over at the Pizza Shack.

Although Lecter was friends with each of the other Titans he had a special fascination with Raven, the two were similar and both had trouble opening up to each other.

Raven was always quiet and kept to herself while Lecter chose not to talk to her because of his fear of rejection.

While eating pepperoni in front of Beastboy just to make him shiver, Lecter felt a sudden pain inside him.

Not like the pain he experienced when he first transformed, this was a burning pain that went all up Lecter's body and ended up on his right wrist.

Looking down at his wrist, he stared in shock,

"Titans," Lecter shouted,

"We need to get back to the tower. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed

Chapter Two: A Secret Revealed

It didn't take long for the Titans to get back home.

Still a little while till sunset, thought Lecter, That's good.

After taking the elevator to their private quarters, Lecter approached the Titan's architect Cyborg,

"Do you still have that special room for me that I told you about?" "

Yeah, man I built it right next to your bedroom." Cyborg opened a closet door that revealed a large room that had a chair facing the window to the city.

"Lecter, what's this all about?" asked Robin as they all stared at their friend with concern.

Lecter took a deep breath and looked back at the city as he faced the Titans and began his tale of secret werewolf history.

Lecter explained the event called the Bloodmoon. "It's an event that happens once a millennia and the only time werewolves everywhere return to the animal instincts they once had." he concluded.

"Dude, how bad can this 'red moon' be?" joked Beastboy,

Lecter leaned in closer to him, "The last time the Bloodmoon occurred a colony disappeared off Roanoke Island."

Lecter walked over to the chair and picked up what look like an ancient book that Raven would read.

"I book marked the page that deals with the Bloodmoon." Lecter opened the page with ancient pictures and non-english text.

"With all due respect, Lecter, none of us can read this," said Robin.

"It's Latin," Raven exclaimed as she moved the book towards with her mind and read the passage.

"During the Bloodmoon, all lycans must be under its presence or parish??" the last line seemed to shock her that she felt it was affecting her personally.

"Lecter how do you know this event is upon you?" Starfire asked,

Lecter lowered his head and revealed his right wrist that showed a red circle.

"This is the sign that appears on every werewolf's wrist, tonight I am going to be strapped to that chair as the moon rises, this chair will activate as I change and give me a strong electric shock to keep me from breaking free. But I still need to be watched and this door has a window. So, who wants to volunteer?"

Everyone stared at each other for a while when the alarm started blaring.

Robin reached for his communicator to find out the problem.

"Titans, Dr. Light is at the bank again." Lecter looked back at the city to notice it was getting darker.

"Guys, I going to need help getting in this chair, it's almost here."

Raven stepped up and said, "I'll stay and watch Lecter."

It took less than five minutes to get Lecter in his chair and Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beastboy were off to deal with Dr. Light. Before joining the others, Robin approach Raven,

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked. Raven answered back,

"I'll be fine. If anything happens I will contact you. Besides, I got lots of materials to read." She held up the book that Lecter showed.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightwatch

Chapter Three: Nightwatch

Time passed for what seemed like several hours. Raven hovered behind the door and flip through the lycan book. At times she turned around and looked in the window to see if anything was happening.

Sure is taking awhile for the others to get back, she thought, Dr. Light must have done us a favor and became more of a challenge.

I hope he's okay, she told herself, hate to have something happen to him.

Raven tried to block that thought out of her head. Stop it right now Raven. He is just a friend and nothing more. There is nothing between you two.

Moaning and electrical crackling coming from behind her interrupted Raven's argument.

Through the window, she saw lights flashing and behind the chair was a heart machine that was monitoring Lecter.

His heartbeat was rapid and irregular. Raven stormed into the room to check on him.

Facing her friend, Raven saw that Lecter was shaking uncontrollably as electricity was going through his body.

He was morphing in and out between man and wolf as he fought the restraints on his wrist and ankles.

"Lecter!!!" Raven cried as she stood there, not trying to get to close.

She then notices that his eyes were fixed on something outside the tower. Raven turned and saw the moon in all its glory.

But it was the color red, a red full moon, a Bloodmoon.

"I've got to turn off this machine!" Raven raced over to the controls behind the chair as Lecter kept screaming from the jolts.

His cries were a mix of animal and human. Raven channeled her powers to focus on the controls.

"I hope this works," she said, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Dark energy beams shot out of Raven's hands and hit the controls with full force, the controls started to implode.

Raven circled back around to see that Lecter was not moving in the chair.

He was in halfway transformation, eyes closed.

"No, Lecter wake up!!" Raven cried as she shook his body. "This can't be happening, wake up!!"

She shook Lecter even more and even gave him a few slaps but no response.

Raven felt the worst has happened and knelt down in front of Lecter. She lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears.

"Please, please, please don't let this be true," she cried, "Please…"


	4. Chapter 4: Unleash the Beast

Chapter Four: Unleash the Beast

Raven stopped herself when she started to hear breathing. Happiness filled her heart as she began to look up.

"Lecter, you're aw" a hand seizing her by the throat and putting pressure on her windpipe cut off her voice.

Raven struggled against the grip and then notice something different about Lecter. His eyes were the color red, same as the moon. His face transformed rapidly into a wolf as he brought Raven closer.

Raven looked at the hand that held her, noticing the broken restraint and then back at Lecter's eyes.

He must be under the moon's influence, she thought, that's why he is acting like an animal.

Lecter sniffed his nose over Raven, smelling both fear and confusion. He then opened his mouth and licked around her cheeks, tasting his prey and savoring it until the hunt was over.

Using the strength in his right arm, Lecter tossed Raven halfway to the left of the room.

After landing hard on the floor, Raven turned over on her back very quickly to be prepared if Lecter got free.

She watched in horror as Lecter started to break out of the chair. He first pulled his left hand out of the restraint and then pulled the restraints off his ankles.

While getting out of the chair, Lecter continued the transformation of his body. His hands turned into claws, fur grew from every portion of his body, and his feet grew into wolf paws.

Standing in front of Raven was a six-foot biped wolf with dark brown fur and blood red eyes. Saliva drooled from its mouth as it revealed sharp wolf fangs. Rags of clothing lay around the chair while the only clothing on the werewolf is a pair of torn pants.

Raven prepared herself as Lecter started to walk toward her.

"I should not try to seriously hurt him," she said, "Maybe I can try to reach him on the inside."

Raven activated an energy dome to protect her from Lecter, who was clawing and pounding on the shield.

"Lecter, fight the moon's power, I know there is still human inside, control the animal!" Her words fell on deaf ears, the influence of the moon was too strong for Lecter, he only saw his prey.

Lecter eventually broke the shield and Raven realized she needed a new plan. She blasted the werewolf with psychic energy, temporary blinding him, and made a dash past him to get distance.

However, the super senses of a lycan allow it to 'see' its prey without sight. Lecter swung his left arm behind him, smashing Raven in the back and knocking her into the side of the chair. Before Raven could recover, Lecter grabbed her around the waist and tossed her towards the door.

Raven focused her energy and teleported safely to the outside of the room.

Finally able to catch a breather, Raven reached for her communicator,

"I need help. He is stronger than before," she told herself.

As she pressed the help button a giant 'boom' came from behind. Raven turned to see the chair that Lecter sat in the hallway and a giant hole to the left. Lecter popped his wolf head out and started sniffing the air. He turned his direction to Raven and let out a roar.

As he started walking, Raven opened her hand, which glowed black with energy. The chair levitated in the air and struck Lecter in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Raven headed to the main room to recover.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Afraid of the BBW?

Chapter Five: Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Raven sat on the couch checking on her injuries, none of which were serious. She had a moment of silence to when the other Titans showed up.

"Raven, where's Lecter?" Robin asked.

"At the moment, out cold," she answered.

"I hope our friend is okay," worried Starfire.

Cyborg walked over to the main computer, "I'll see if I can locate him inside the tower."

Beastboy approached Raven, "So how did he escape?" he asked.

Raven ignored the question, "That's not important right now. What is important is that we keep him in the tower and try to find a way to sedate him."

She then got up and moved to Cyborg, "Where is he? Can you locate him?"

Cyborg turned to the face the door, his right arm turning into a sonic blaster, "He's outside the door."

The two doors busted inward as Lecter appeared and spotted five different meals but he moved his eyes toward Raven, he had tasted her flesh and wanted her first. He gave a long howl and started advancing to the others.

"Titans, go," ordered Robin, the five titans charged after their fellow comrade.

Beastboy was first to launch an assault, turning into a wolf himself. Lecter, seeing this similar animal, did not stop. He caught Beastboy and tossed him into the kitchen area.

Starfire and Cyborg fired their energy beams at the werewolf. Unfazed by the blast, Lecter decided to take two targets out in succession. He leapt into the air and hit a double stomp on Cyborg, sending him through the floor. After that, Lecter jumped and smashed Starfire into the ground also.

Now only one obstacle stood between the predator and his prey.

Robin pulled out one of his staffs; he threw smoke bombs to block Lecter's vision. Robin was able to land several blows on Lecter's legs and stomach region. Robin tried to land a hard blow on Lecter's head but it was blocked by Lecter's gigantic left hand. He gripped the staff and broke it in half. Lecter utilized this distraction to kick Robin in the chest; the blow sent Robin halfway across the room.

All who was left was Raven and Lecter; he wasted no time charging after her, seizing her by the throat, and slamming her against the TV.

"What's the matter with you", Raven thought, "Why are holding back? I know he is your friend and if you think there might be more, let's talk about it later."

Raven shot a beam of dark energy out of her hands, the beams pushed Lecter back and released his grip on her neck. Raven continued shooting beams at the werewolf, pushing him further back. She began focusing all her energy to give one powerful blast at the berserking monster.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, a single tear rolled sown her face, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Energy in the form of a giant appeared behind Raven and flew straight at Lecter.

The last thing Lecter remembered was the bird coming at him and hearing a weak whisper, "I love you," after that everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

Chapter Six: Awakening

Lecter woke up what seemed like an eternity. He had a massive headache and sores all over his body. It was then he realized he was not in his special room but in one of the beds of the clinical room. Lecter started panicking as he tried to recall last night,

"It's okay. Everything is alright," a voice said toward him. He turned to his right to see Raven sitting next to his bed, reading his book. "You're finally up, I already read your book twice." She sat there with a small smile.

"I remember everything," Lecter started, "I saw what I did but I couldn't control myself, I remember hearing you but I could not respond. I didn't mean to hurt you but I wasn't myself." Raven stopped him,

"I'll let everyone else know you're okay. Get some rest." As Raven got up to leave Lecter sat up and said,

"I thought I heard you say 'I love you'." She blushed at the sound of those words,

"Maybe you were dreaming it," she said while still having her back turned.

"I hope it wasn't," he responded, "because I can't tell a dream I love her too." Raven was speechless, before she left; she turned to Lecter and gave him an even bigger smile. After she left, Lecter laid in bed, arms on the back of his head and a smile of his own. "Well buddy," he said to himself, "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

The End


End file.
